


Walking in the wind

by larrystylinsonfanfiction28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Crying, First Love, Friendship, Hospitals, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Popular Harry, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, Sick Louis, Smut, Top Harry, fate/destiny, louis and perrie are best friend, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonfanfiction28/pseuds/larrystylinsonfanfiction28
Summary: Dear Louis Your first love is the one that sticks with you becuase it's the only person who will ever receive all of you. after that, you learn better. But, most of all, no matter what, a piece of you forever remains left behind in the heart of the one you loved - a piece no future lover could ever get, no matter what. That piece holds innocence, the belief that love really can last forever. It holds friendship and pain, trail and error, that one kiss you'll never forget, and that night under the stars you can never get back. It holds youth and everything you thought love would be,  everything that was proven wrong becuase you will fall in love with someone new but it would never be the same as your first. KEITH INSPIRED





	1. Chapter 1

“find someone who makes you realise three things” harry spoke, he looked at each person in the room, holding identical copy of his blue book “ one, home is not a place, but a feeling…” he pauses becuase standing there was none other then louis tomlinson “

….Two; time is not measured by a clock, but moments” 

Louis smiles at him, it’s like nothing has changed louis is still the beautiful boy he fell in love with. 

“last but not least a heartbeat is not heard but felt and shared” 

He takes a bow as people starts clapping, when he looks back Louis is gone. He frowns looking around but no luck, he sighs as he gets through signing everyone’s book writing little messages on the cover. 

Finally everyone clears out, leaving harry alone for the first time in a long time “ Don’t tell me you’re done for the day” 

“you made it” he tells him 

Louis frowns stepping closer until harry can see the green mixed with the blue in his eyes “i told you i wouldn't miss it for the world” he whispers, like its a secret between the two of them,

“now are you going to sign it or not?” 

harry just stares at him, I Love You, I Love You, My Beautiful Lou 

“the boy with the blue eyes “ Louis reads and snickers “you promised me you wouldn’t” 

harry smirks “last time i checked it was my book not yours” he takes the book out of Louis hands and opens the first page

“last time i checked it was a book about how great my ass-“ 

“Louis” harry says in a warning tone 

“curly” Louis in the same tone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

The first time harry meets Louis is at the school bleachers. Harry always goes there when he needs to get away from his friends because sometimes it gets too much and he needs time to himself. Everyone has a place, this is his. 

When he gets there there’s a boy in his usual spot, no one ever comes here especially during lunch but then harry doesn't recognise him which is something new because harry knows everyone at school(its a small school). 

He slowly makes his way up the steps, the boy hasn’t seen him yet and as harry gets closers… is that?- He's so fixed on trying to see the black thing the boy’s holding that he misses a step and falls on his face right next to his feet. 

“oops” the boys snickers, he’s mocking him 

harry frowns instead of getting up and pretending that did not just happen he turns on his back, the sun shines right at his eyes nearly blinding him. He squints until the boy hovers over him completely blocking the sun and fuck blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes. 

“Hi” 

breath, breath

“you’re gonna lye there all day mate?” the boy asks 

harry sighs “might as well, seeing how i completely embarrassed myself”

he nervously laughs, and what? why was he nervous? harry didn't get nervous it was always the other way around, people got nervous when talking to him. 

“i am harry by the way” he introduces “i have never seen you before, you must be new” 

Blue eyes just chuckles and brings his hands towards harry face who looks at it before grabbing to pull himself up. He sits up and joins him on the bench, the boy is frowning and twirling a black… a rose? harry stares at the dark rose in his hands.

“just moved here with mum, i am Louis by the way” 

“i don't think i’ve ever seen a black rose” harry says 

the boy/Louis laughs “ and why’s that?” he asks 

“roses aren’t supposed to be black ” 

Louis just shrugs and hands it to him “i painted it black” harry looks at the black rose in his hands and back up at Louis who just smirks at him “ take it as a token” 

“a token of what?” he asks 

Louis stands up, he’s wearing tight black jeans with a black hoodie “friendship of course” 

that’s how it starts, with a black a rose. 

Harry keeps the rose tucked under his bed in a brown box because that rose is a token of his and Louis friendship. A friendship that only takes two days for them to get comfortable with each other, and feel like they’ve known each other their whole lives. Louis has become one of his closest friend, closer then some friends he’s known for years. 

The past week Louis has been siting at his table, no one seemed to mind, even though louis did tell him he hated his friends and that the only reason he was there was for him, and maybe niall but that’s only because he laughs at every joke louis makes .…. Liam is getting there. Louis has a huge personality which many people may found a bit… whats the word? threatened? 

He’s chatting with a girl in his maths class when he sees that Louis isn't siting on their table, louis is always there when harry gets to the cafeteria, he looks around quickly spoting him siting at a table laughing with a blonde girl, Perrie he thinks her name was, but before he can make his way to them Liam calls him over. 

He sits next to niall who also is starring at the table louis is sat at. 

“why isn't Louis siting with us? i thought he liked us” Niall asks turning to him, 

harry shrugs because he thought Louis liked him too, he was just starting to feel like one of the group- 

“thank god he’s gone” Karly says and a few heads nod in agreement

harry stays quite 

“he’s so weird, like who cares how old the earth is or-“ she cuts herself off as soon she sees the glare on harry face 

“do you like him or something?” Liam asks with a disapproving look 

and what? like him? like Louis? no… 

He shakes his head and looks at Karly who looks like she’s holding her breath “i don't like him” he tells them, Karly realises her breath

liam gives him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “good, because i don't like him” 

niall gasps besides him “what do you mean you don't like him?” he asks “louis is cool, he’s a nice guy when you get to know him” 

harry is about to agree with him when liam speaks up again “there’s something about him, he’s hiding something and i am going to get to the bottom of it” 

“first of all Louis is not cool, we’re cool he's just weird” Johnny says “

i think he has a crush on you, harry” he adds

something settles in his stomach at the thought of louis possibly liking but there’s no way, right? when he looks at louis table again perrie is smirking at him. Does everyone know? he excuses himself and leaves, he’s goes to the lockers to get ready for his next class, when he shuts his locker door he nearly jumps because louis is standing there. 

“jeez” he puts a hand on top of his beating heart “you scared me” 

he starts walking and not seconds later louis is by his side. “hey so i was wondering, wanna come over tonight” 

that takes him by a surprise and he stops in his track to turn to louis “like… at your house?” he asks dumbly 

“where else harry?” 

harry should say no, “yea, okay” 

“great, see you at 8, i’ll text you the address” he says walking away, he winks at harry before he turns around and back at the cafeteria. He’s never been to louis house, louis been at his nearly everyday… maybe he’ll see his room.

**** 

“so, what do you want to do?” Louis asks as soon as they’re seated on his couch 

“you’re the one who invited me” harry reminds him, he picks at his jeans “you should have prepared yourself” 

“hmm” 

it goes quite again and harry looks at Louis who’s wearing grey sweats and a blue shirt, he looks soft, tiny almost and harry swallows clearing his throat “so, why didn't you sit with us today?” he asks 

louis turns to him “ didn't think you noticed” 

“niall was gutted” 

louis smirks “was he now?” 

he sighs and moves his fringe from his eyes “you weren't gutted? 

“i had niall” harry jokes 

louis pokes a finger to his side and harry nearly jumps “no offence or anything” louis starts off “but your friends are kinda of not the people i would surround myself with” 

“i know” 

“not you though” Louis quickly adds, harry’s heart beats faster “and Niall of course” 

harry nods, he turns his attention to the tv and after a few minutes Louis places his hands on top of harry’s head, “what -“ 

Louis quickly shushes him, his eyes are a warm blue when he smiles “i am trying to read you” okay so maybe Louis was a little weird. 

“okay… Your name is harry styles” harry scoffs 

“you’re 17 years old” 

“ you live with your mum and dad in a big house, you have a older brother-“ harry laughs and quickly places his hands on his mouth

louis lips curl into a small smile “i am not done yet” he tells him 

louis finger scratch at his scalp “you’re like the queen bee, you’ve dated at least everyone at school-“ harry moves his head away from him frowning at him who drops his hands in his laps and looks at him innocently. 

“i- i haven’t dated everyone at school” he says, then sighs because Louis has almost been here a week of course he’s heard the rumours. 

Louis places his hand on harry’s knee and warmth soothes through harry’s veins “i was joking, i know they’re just rumours” 

“you don't believe them?” harry asks surprised because that’s a first 

“i done believe anything unless i see it from my own eyes” 

After that they chat and harry learns that Louis mum is doctor which is the reason they moved here. Louis is eighteen, and harry makes fun of how he’s younger and bigger then him which results in both of them wrestling on the floor at the end he lets Louis win. 

It’s 12:00 when he heads back home, he lyes on his bed and thinks about how soft louis hair felt, how big he would smile and the crinkles that appeared around his eyes, the only thing harry could think about was louis.

louis this, louis that, louis ass-

***

when harry told Niall that he could stay behind after school to study with him, it didn't mean to invite Louis. There’s nothing wrong with Louis except the fact he is the definition of destruction. 

The last time they studied together was when louis invited himself over to harry’s and instead of studying they ended up watching four hours of cats videos. FOUR HOURS! the worst part was how harry kept thinking none of those cats cuteness could amount to how cute louis looked- okay, so maybe he was crushing on him. He liked his best friend, no big deal. 

“what about you?” Louis asks 

harry just blinks at them until Louis throws a rubber at him “say there’s a person you liked” harry stops breathing “act fast, what’s the first pickup line you’d use” louis asks 

Niall smirks “this should be easy for you” he mutters under his breath, Louis slaps him, harry smiles. 

“quick” Louis demands 

“i… i, i don’t have a library card but do you mind if i check you out?” he blurts out, Niall looks impressed while Louis looks like he’s about to burst into fist of laughter. 

harry pouts “lets see you do any better” 

louis gives him a challenging look as he narrows his eyes at harry “ you smell like trash can i take you out?” 

it’s quite for second before the three of them burst into fist of laughter, Niall ends up on the floor banging his fist on the carpet, he doesn't calm down until Mrs wilton shows up glaring at them telling them that its a quite zone. 

“you know why they call me the cat whisperer?” Niall asks after he’s calmed down

“why?” both harry and louis says in unison 

“because i know exactly what that pussy needs” 

harry packs his books and walks out the library, a laughing Louis behind him and Niall calling after him, the fact that he was looking at harry when he said made it ten times worse. 

“i wasn't saying it to you” is the last thing he hears before he exits out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

“i think it’s a good idea that we make prom before the exams, believe it or not a lot of seniors take prom more serious then exam and this gives them a opportunity to relax before examS” Karly explains 

Lisa who’s captain of the school cheer team and Liam captain of the football team both nod their heads “i agree but that only leaves us two months to organise the whole event” 

“we’ll find the time” harry speaks up, he was in charge of this meeting and before it ended they all needed to be on the same page “ what theme are we going to make the prom?” 

No one answers him, last year prom theme was a masquerade, this year has to be different, bigger and better. Harry had less then three months, “that’s the end of our meeting, if any of you get any ideas text me…. same time tomorrow” he dismisses them 

“i have an idea” 

harry turns around to see Jackson still in his sit, he gathers his bag and walks up to harry “how about you go to prom with me?” 

harry smiles “don’t you think it’s a bit too early to ask anyone?” 

Jackson just shrugs “i want to be first, i know right after the announcement there will people lined up by your locker” 

harry laughs, that’s ridiculous and he tells Jackson exactly that who just scoffs “just think about it, okay?” 

harry frowns “i am sure you’ll find someone to go with you Jackson” 

“but i don't want someone, i want you” 

harry blushes “why?” 

“because you’re harry styles, if i go with you then-“ harry doesn't hear whatever comes out of his mouth next because standing by his locker is Louis, he licks his lip. Maybe Louis would go with him, and he wouldn't do it because he wants to be popular. 

“Jackson, i’ll think about it” harry says and walks towards his locker 

“Niall told me you were in a meeting” louis says putting his phone back in his pocket as soon as he sees him, just then harry’s phone vibrates, it’s a text from Karly 

 

carly: are we still on for tonight, i told everyone you’re coming 

harry: yup

 

 

“hey louis?” 

they walk out the door into the parking lot “do you mind giving me a lift?” Louis asks 

“sure” 

for a minute harry forgets what he was going to ask, he backs out of the school and turns to louis when they stop at a red light he asks “i was wondering, do you want to hang out tonight?” 

“can’t” 

harry quickly hides his disappointment, he nods. Its probably for the best. His friends still didn't warm up to louis

“you have plans?” harry asks wanting to start a conversation 

“yea, Perrie and i are going to watch a movie” 

harry frowns “perrie Edwards?” he asks 

louis nods “she’s blonde, a bit loud, i think she's crazy-“

“i know who she is” 

He stops the car right in front of Louis house and watches as louis unbuckles his belt, harry doesn't know what overcomes him and he regrets it as soon the words comes out of his mouth “do you like her?” 

louis is quite for second before he gives harry a confused look “of course i like her, she's one of my best friends… i like all my friends” 

Louis gets out the car and pokes his head through the window “thanks for the ride, curly” 

harry smiles and drives off. He meets everyone at the cinema, Karly gives him the ticket and he follows niall to buy popcorn “i thought you were going to invite lou” Niall says once they’re out of everyone sight 

“i did but he has a date with Perrie edwards” 

harry grumbles a curse under his breath because, this sucks. Louis wanted to be with Perrie more then he wanted to be with him. The fact that he chose to eat lunch with her everyday proves it. Also Perrie is really beautiful and what if louis was into blondes with blue eyes?

“but-“ 

“no buts, he likes Perrie” 

“i thought you two had something going on” Niall continues “you like him, he likes you” 

harry groans “he doesn't like me, i think he’s straight” the thought of Louis liking him, sends he's stomach into a million butterflies, the whole population of butterflies actually…he’s so gone for louis and he’s only known him less then two months now

“its 2016 no one is straight” niall murmurs 

 

*** 

harry is drying his hair with gamma’s pink towel when his phone rings, when he sees louis name he picks it so quick that it surprises him “hello” 

“Hi Mr styles, this Louis can i please speak to harry” 

what? harry clears his throat and lies back down on his bed turning the lights off “lou, its me…. harry” 

a gasp comes from the other side and harry rolls his eyes “what do you want louis?” 

 

“…you’re voice is really deep” 

harry smiles “you called to tell me that my voice is really deep?” he hears louis chuckle from the other side 

“what are you doing right now?” 

his brows furrowed “in my bed” he says, as he should be since it was pretty late “why?” 

he hears something hiting his window, its probably a tree branch he tells himself until louis speaks again “look out your window” then the line goes dead

… harry was already suspecting something to do with louis but not louis standing there, he waves at harry. 

He doesn't know why Louis is at his house at elven but he quietly sneaks him in without waking his mum up. Louis being louis makes himself comfortable in harry’s bed, going under the covers. He just stares because, what? he’s not ready! he is physically and mentally not prepared to share the same bed as louis tomlinson, yet when louis pats the space left harry finds himself going under the covers. 

Harry for the third time that night makes the biggest mistake as he turns around and comes face to face with louis, their forehead touch “mum has a shift until the morning, i hate being alone” louis explains 

harry can taste his breath, toothpaste and something sweet, the sweet part must be all louis. louis is staring at him, harry knows this because he can’t keep his eyes away from him. Blue eyes, he’s never seen anyone with eyes that are that shade “your eyes are beautiful” harry murmurs 

“i know” 

harry closes his eyes but soon opens them again when he feels louis hands on his hips, “do you mind turning around”louis asks 

“what?!” harry nearly shouts, 

louis just chuckle lowly and shushes him “i like cuddling, and i am the big spoon” 

harry scoffs “you’re so tiny, shouldn't i be the big spoon?” louis kicks him, hard. He deserved it. Instead he does what he's told and turns his back to Louis who instantly wraps his arms around harry. Louis touch is like heaven, its warm and cozy and harry feels safe. 

“do you see it?” Louis whispers 

“see what?” 

“look at your ceiling” 

harry looks up and his white ceiling stares back at him, what is he supposed to be seeing, was there a spider or something. 

“you don’t see the stars?” Louis asks 

harry looks again “um, no” 

Louis pulls him closer and harry leans into him forgetting about everything “goodnight hazza” 

“goodnight Louis” 

*** 

 

lou: i wanna show you something

harry: show me what? 

lou: magic 

harry: i dont believe in magic, lou but you can try 

lou :) tonight 

lou: ….. i’ll pick you up

 

 

At 12:00 louis sends him a text telling him that he’s waiting outside

“i hate you” harry says in greeting as he gets into the blue truck “you’re crazy, its 12 in the middle of the night” 

“this better be quick” he adds 

Louis doesn't say anything but every time harry glances his way the boy is wearing a smirk, its louis so harry doesn't think much of it but he does get curious when louis turns to a abounded road that leads out of town. 

“you’re going to kill me aren't you?” 

louis laughs “ not before i show you something” the car comes to a stop in a middle of the street and louis turns to harry “where do we go?” he asks 

“what do you mean where do we go?” harry asks “dont you know where we’re going?” 

louis just shrugs “we’re in a truck, a road ahead of us and nothing but but opportunity ” harry is speechless, he opens his mouth and closes it “come on harry use your imagination” 

there’s only one way, its a one way road, he opens his mouth to tell Louis to keep going when he spots a dirt road, it has to lead to something, right? well… he’s about to find out.

“turn right there” harry tells him 

louis looks at him with wide eyes “what are you waiting for?” harry asks getting impatient “louis turn right, there” louis turns away from him and start the truck and slowly turns the corner, they drive for minute and louis stops the car. 

“i dont know how-“ louis shakes his head and turns to harry “well, you found it” 

harry is confused “found what?” 

louis sighs and instructs harry to get out of the truck, when gets out he stares out at the view, he takes a look around their surrounding and okay they were currently on a cliff overlooking the town. This sort of place existed? 

“my place” Louis says standing besides him “ my neverland” 

“it’s lovely” harry murmurs “its so beautiful” when he looks back at louis who is starring out harry can’t think clear, if he thought the view was beautiful then he wasn't prepared for the sight of louis, the moon shining down on him. 

harry clears his throat when he realises that he was starring “you were going to show me something?” he asks 

“i want you close your eyes” Louis instructs 

harry does and withdraws his arms just in case Louis giving him a present but then louis speaks again “ now imagine a thousand firefly-“ 

“how am i supposed to imagine that?” harry says cutting him off 

“clear your head, and just think about the firefly, believe in it and when you open your eyes…” 

harry groans, a firefly, how does a firefly look like again? louis must realise he’s thinking too much into this because he feels his lips on his ear before he hears him “ A man who has no imagination has no wings” 

harry shudders “you want fly don't you hazza?” 

“yes” 

firefly, firefly firefly 

“now open your eyes” 

he opened his eyes expecting complete blackness; instead there was a steady glow just in his eye sight. He takes a step forward to look more closely, heart rate already speeding up. It was a firefly swaying in the breeze “oh my god” one firefly turns to five which turned to ten and so on and in no time.

louis intertwines their fingers together “they wont hurt you” he whispers

The fireflies fly above them, around them like they were carried in unfelt currents. Just to look at them made harry feel bewitched. They were glowing a bright yellow colour, harry stared after them trying to savour the beauty, who knows when he’ll see this again. 

“you believe in magic now” Louis asks turning to him, he bites down at his lips looking at harry with ceruous eyes, harry is still shocked. 

“i don’t understand” he tells him 

“ me too but we dont have to, there’s no reason” 

the firefly are no longer there, not even one it was like it just up and disappeared “that was magic?” harry asks not believing his own eyes 

“no” louis laughs “that was your imagination” 

reality suddenly comes back to harry. He made all that up? “so that wasn't true? like it was all in my head?” 

“yes and no” 

harry is confused now “what does that mean?” 

“it means yes that was your imagination but its not fake or made up or in your head” Louis pulls his palms forward and when he opens them a single yellow firefly, it stays on his palm for second before flying off. 

“you don't think i am weird right?” Louis asks 

what? 

harry shakes his head, “i think you're wired but its a good thing” 

louis takes a step forward and harry breath hitches “ we see with the eyes” louis eyes fall on harry’s lips, he licks his own lips and looks up at harry. “ we also see with the brain but only a few of us know how. It’s a trick” they were so close that harry could smell his sweet breath “and seeing with the brain is often called imagination”

 

harry leans in but doesn't make a move “ are you going to kiss me or just stare at my lips like-“ 

that’s all harry needs. He kisses him and the world fells away. It is slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. 

His hand rest below louis ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle. louis runs his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

He prays to god that he isn't imagining this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Sometimes you meet someone, and it’s so clear that the two of you, on some level belong together. As lovers, or as friends or as family or something entirely different. You just work, whether you understand one another or you’re in love or you’re partners in crime. 

You meet these people throughout your life, out of nowhere, under the the strangest circumstances and they help you feel alive. 

harry doesn’t know if that makes him believe in fate, coincidence or even sheer blind of luck, but it makes him believe in something 

 

“you’re not even listening, are you?” 

harry just stares at Karly blankly “sorry i was just thinking” 

Karly just gives him tight smile “you’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately” she points out

just then louis walks past them and their eyes meet, louis is the one who breaks it and harry pouts, Karly takes notices and looks behind her just in enough time to catch louis “i thought you two don't talk” 

“we do talk, Louis is actually really cool” harry tells her 

“its weird” 

harry shakes his head and looks down at his sheets of paper, he’s scribbled a few idea for the theme that him and Karly have come up with yet nothing seemed perfect. 

“i just hope you don't like him” 

harry freezes, why does it matter that he likes him anyway? he grumbles a low ‘no’ under his breath closes his folder. He’s ready to leave since his next class starts in less then 20 minutes but then Karly speaks up again, and harry always liked her, she was a good friend could always talk to her about things but right now he regretted ever including her in his life. 

“ think about this harry” she uncaps her pen, and points to the students milling around the library “you could have any one of them by just the click of your finger, with great responsibility comes great power” 

“i’ll keep that in mind” he tells her 

“literally harry, anyone in the world” 

Anyone in the world, including Louis? He could have Louis. Harry hugs her and makes his way to his locker and of course Louis standing there. Harry’s cheeks warm up as he approaches him “i would think you didn't have a locker by the amount of time you spend standing next to mine” harry says opening his locker 

“HA HA. Very funny” 

“i try my best” 

“listen, what do you have next?” Louis asks   
harry shows him his legal studies text book, he’s got an assignment to edit, which is due tomorrow but harry was planning to hand it in today. 

“we’re skipping, lets go” 

He doesn't get a word out because Louis is holding his hand, his big hands are being held by louis hands and they are so small that harry nearly squeals… they’re outside. why were they outside? oh, right. They were going to skip.

“i am not skipping” harry tells him when reality finally downs back on him “i have legal studies and then i have prom committee and then year book” 

“suit yourself” Louis says 

he unlocks his truck, harry just stands there. He's never skipped, he’s never been late, he’s never gotten detention… Was he going to ruin his perfect repetition for a boy? the thing is Louis wasn't just any boy so he wasn't really surprised when he jumped in the truck. He would burn the school if Louis asked him and he loved school. 

harry decides to do quick maths while in the car, he gets his maths book out and answers the last three question he didn't finish last night, he’s on the last question when Louis speaks to him “ you’re doing that wrong” 

harry looks over him and then back at his book “this one is a bit hard one” he whispers crossing out the answer, he couldn't figure what he was missing. 

“ you didn't have to start again, the formula was incomplete, was all” 

harry looks back and writes down the formula again “if you know this how come you’re not in   
AP Calculus?” 

“ there are two formulas” Louis tells him not answering his question “ that one and n/2 (1st term +last term)” 

Everyday harry learns something new about Louis and today happens to be that Louis is an actual genius, Mr tackles didn't even teach him this! “thank you” harry murmurs once he’s finished. 

Louis just nodes and then stops the truck harry knows where this going before Louis even asks him “choose a place” 

harry sighs “not again” 

“pick somewhere randomly” 

“school, if we go back now, no one will notice we’ve been gone” 

Louis just groans “harry, i cant just drive in a straight line, just pick a place” 

“just turn” harry says

“where?” Louis asks 

He wants to get this done as soon as possible “anywhere Lou” he basically pleads, Louis does turn, the tires screech and harry nearly slams his head on the headboard if it wasn't for his seatbelt, this is the last time he’s ever going to get into a car that Louis driving. 

“you have to be more carful” harry tells him but Louis is already out of car, harry realises that they’re at a office building, it looked like a bank. “where are we going?” harry asks when he catches up to Louis. 

“did you know that if we scaled the entire timeline of the cosmos in calendar year, the entire recorded history of human life to present would be 14 seconds?” 

harry was used to this, Louis not answering his questions “what does this have anything to do with this?” he asks pointing to the building, a few older people with business suits were coming out and going in. 

“how are your acting skills?” Louis asks 

“what?” 

instead of answering Louis enters the building, harry follows. “Linda, you look wonderful” Louis says. The woman at the front desk looks at them, harry keeps his head down and follows Louis to the elevator before the door closes two big guys with black suits walk in. 

“Louis” harry whispers scared that they would get caught 

“you think our check is ready? love?” 

harry just raises his brows at that because what?

Louis just sighs “i know, i know love. I am pissed off too” 

harry is confused, thank god the guys couldn't see them, just then Louis leans in-between them “can you believe this shit?” he asks them 

they don't even turn their head to pay attention to him but that doesn't stop him “It’s been three months since that accident” he sighs dramatically, harry face palms in embarrassment “the nerves of those people” 

The door dings and harry follows Louis out, they could get caught, this was bad “Louis, lets go back to school” he says grabbing his arm “ we don't even have to go to class, we can study at the library” 

“ yea, lets go back, study in the library like everyone else” he sarcastically says then opens the door to a small room, with only a table in the middle. Louis takes a sit on the head and harry takes the sit besides him. 

“Princeton huh?” Louis asks placing his feet up the table and folding his arms to place under his his head

“Would it get you an office like this?” he asks wiggling his brows 

harry already guessed this was law firm, his dad has a familiar building and an office “my dad also works in a law firm similar to this” harry tells him 

“like father like son” Louis murmurs “you’re probably gonna end up being a big shot lawyer just like daddy styles” 

harry shrugs “it’s not so bad, i get to help people” 

Louis just sighs and moves his chair closer to harry’s “if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?” he asks 

harry bites his lips “a lawyer” he tells him

“the sky is the limit hazza, you can do anything and be anyone you want.” he feels Louis fingers on his chin and he turns to stare at his blue eyes “ this isn't about your father, it’s about you. What does the harry styles want to become” 

No one has ever asked him that, he’s never even thought about it. Didn't let himself think too much of it since his mind was set. At the age of five he knew he would graduate high school with top marks, go to Princeton and become a lawyer. He didn’t want to entertain the idea of being anything other then that, he didn't care because no one else cared but Louis cares. Louis with those eyes cared and that’s all that mattered. 

“I’ve always loved writing” harry tells him

“last year on my birthday gamma bought me this notebook and sometimes i write short stories” 

“i can see you as a writer, you know?” Louis says 

harry feels his cheeks warm, he can’t picture it. He shakes his head and Louis lowly chuckles “one day you’re gonna be the world’s best selling author, everyone will be in line to buy your book” 

“would you be in line too?” 

Louis smiles “i wouldn't miss it for the world” 

harry just stares at him, biting his lips. He’s not breathing, maybe Louis should kiss him(to save his life) his lips tingle and harry leans in but the doors bursts open and the woman appears her arms crossed. 

“you shouldn't be in here” 

Harry’s heart is beating fast and he looks at louis expecting him to make up some lie, but the jerk just looks smug and doesn't say a word. The lady raises her brows waiting for a explanation. “we’re- we’re just waiting for Mr gale” he gulps “he said he had to finish a phone call” 

she doesn't believe him, harry knows that and Louis knows that. She just stares at them for a minute before disappearing out door, as soon as she leaves Louis slams his fist on the table “i am sick of him!” he shouts 

His chair hits the wall as he stand up “WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!” 

“Yea” harry says standing up too “that- that poo head” as soon as it leaves his mouth he wants to choke himself to death. 

“you know what baby?” Louis asks 

harry melts “what?” 

“WE DON’T NEED HIM, WE’RE GETTING THAT POO HEAD FIRED” 

Harry giggles and tries to conceal it, ‘stay in character’ he reminds himself. Not even minutes later a security is throwing them out, harry can’t stop laughing while Louis curses and tries to wiggle his way out of the guard hands “THIS ISN’T THE LAST OF US KEVIN” Louis yells as Kevin (security guy) throws them out into the street. 

They’re laughing their asses off in the car and anyone outside of this car would probably think they’ve gone mad and maybe they have. If this was being mad then call harry crazy because this is the happiest he’s been. He takes his phone out and snaps a picture of a laughing louis.

“you know when i said take a picture it lasts longer, i didn’t mean it” Louis tells him trying to snatch harry’s phone. It only results in harry taking more pictures. 

***

“so how was school?” Anne his mum asks 

Harry nearly chokes on his broccoli, he coughs a few times wiping at his mouth. What if they know? what if the school called and this was a test. 

“are you alright son?” his dad asks taking a sip out of his glass of water 

“okay. Um, school was okay” 

“that’s good” his mother says 

“only a few months and you’re off to Princeton” his father says “a delivery came from them, you know what that means” 

his mother nods “they want you, your father had another meeting with dean and you’re practically in” 

“yea, i cant wait” harry tells them and he doesn't even convince himself. The rest of dinner is quite as usual. 

Harry edits his legal studies paper and sends it to mrs shelly. He doesn't think twice before calling Louis, who answers after the second ring. 

“ harry” 

“hi, Lou” he greets siting down on his bed and grabbing his shoes “are you busy tonight?” 

“Perrie and i are having a movie marathon” Louis tells him

harry heart sinks, he really wanted to spend time with Louis “you’re more then welcome to join us, Perrie sister is also here” 

“are you sure i am not intruding?” harry asks 

“No, we can make it a night. Mum won’t be home for the night and tomorrow is Saturday. you should bring Niall and you two could stay the night too” louis suggest 

“really?” harry asks but he’s already putting his toothbrush, and clothes on his bag

“yea” 

“okay then, thank you, il’ll be there in few minutes” 

He hangs up and calls Niall up, Niall doesn't even need convincing as soon as Louis name comes out of his mouth Niall is telling him to pick him up. 

“we just started mean girls” Louis says opening the front door for them 

“i love mean girls” Niall yells and quickly walks in 

“i also love girls with pretty brown hair” he hears niall say 

harry sighs and catches up with him, he finds niall just starring at the girl who's siting next to Perrie. she must be perrie sister, she doesn't even spare niall a look which okay that’s new. Niall also seems to be in shock as he walks up to the girls and sits practically in her laps. 

Harry regrets inviting him over. 

He goes to the kitchen where there three bowls of popcorn “need help?” he asks louis who is on his tiptoes trying to reach something on the top. 

“i’ve got it” he doesn't got it so harry stands behind him and grabs the salt handing it to Louis who glares at him. 

“i am big” he says and grabs two bowls, harry grabs the other one and follows him back to the leaving room laughing. 

“is your name google?” 

“no… its jade… why would my name be google?” 

“because you’ve got everything i am searching for” 

“Louis, get him away from me before i kick him where the sun don’t shine” jade warns 

that doesn't do anything to stop niall though if anything it just excites him even more and he moves closer and sniffs her hair that’s when perrie stands up and grabs niall by the ear pulling him away. 

 

“ow, ow, ow pez that hurts, ow ow” 

perrie lets go and crosses her arms “Don’t go near my sister niall, i am warning you”

niall nods his head, he looks at jade who's on the couch “sit” perrie demands before he can do anything. He sits down on the floor crossing his legs together. 

louis walks over to him places the popcorn on his lap “good boy” he ruffles his hair “now go fetch your balls” niall just flips him off. 

“everyone, this harry and niall, guys this perrie and her sister jade” Louis introduces before joining jade on the couch, he pats the spot next to him for harry. 

“i didn't know you had a sister” harry says to perrie 

“jade lives with my dad” she replies 

harry just nodes and turns his attention back to the movie, its the prom scene when niall speaks up. He turns to harry “that reminds me, what’s our prom theme?” 

harry sighs, this is the last thing he wanted to think about “i don't know niall” 

“maybe this year theme would be no theme” 

louis touches his knees against harry’s “i’ve got an idea” he tells him and harry stays silent waiting for him to continue “Everglow” he says 

“Everglow?” harry asks

Louis nods “remember the fireflies? remember how beautiful it was? the prom should be like that” 

that’s it, that’s it. GLOW…. a lot of idea were suddenly rushing to harry’s mind “Louis you are a fucking genius” 

louis just waves him off “stop” 

“you just saved prom, you’re the absolute best” harry praises even more 

“okay keep going” louis says flipping his imaginary hair “tell me how beautiful i look” 

harry nearly does, he opens his mouth but perrie beats him to it “you’re such an attention whore” quite the opposite of what he was going to say.

Louis grabs a cushion and hits her with it “you can’t hit a girl” perrie yells him covering her face. 

louis beats her with the cushion until jade stops them “good thing, you’re not a girl” he says when he finally gets tired of her and joins harry. 

“bitch” she says says glaring at him 

louis just crosse his arms, he turns his attention back at the tv then looks at harry “you’re just gonna sit there and do nothing” 

“what?” 

louis pouts, harry wants to jump of a cliff

“she called me a bitch” he says

“well, you did start” 

he gets pushed of the chair, louis could be a child when he wanted to and it was the cutest thing. Louis was the cutest thing in this universe. 

harry’s phone vibrates on his pocket and its a text from a Liam. great. 

 

 

 

liam: where are you? i thought you were going to come to the party

harry: what party? 

liam: didn't niall tell you that Karly was trowing a party?

harry shakes his head and pokes niall “there was a party tonight?” he asks quietly 

“oh yea” niall says and then shrugs “Karly throws a party nearly every friday” 

 

harry: he told me but i got stuck on homework, sorry maybe next time

liam: do you know where niall is? 

harry: how am i supposed to know? 

 

 

 

He shuts his phone and pockets it, he doesn't know why he lied, its just liam wasn't like niall, he was more like everyone at school then harry friend, and yea, it sucks because he's known him since kindergarten. 

The movie has ended and both Perrie and jade are cuddled up on the side of the coach snoring softly, harry wakes them up they make their way to the spare bedroom. “do you boys mind sharing a bed” 

harry groans “ i can’t sleep with niall” he says “please anyone but niall” 

niall scoffs looking offended “you’re not the perfect person to sleep with too” he slaps harry’s stomach and harry tries to hit him back but he quickly moves out the way “you snuggle and breath down my neck and i always wake up with a mouth full of hair” 

“at least i don’t fart in my sleep” 

“fuck you” 

harry opens his mouth but Louis is pulling him away, he points to a room and tells niall that it’s his. The thing is, harry has never been to louis room before, but when he walk in there he doesn't expect to see a plain room. 

“this is your room?” harry asks 

“why do you look surprised” 

harry shrugs “i was expecting it to be more… roomy?” your room was supposed to speak your personalty and harry expected Louis room to be a bit messy, soccer trophies, posters or even a picture of the sunset. 

 

“that’s a bit cliche” 

“life is a cliche” harry tells him 

Louis just smiles at him “not mine” 

harry changes out of his jeans and swaps for his sweats and puts on a black sweater, he brushes his teeth.

“ i am tired” 

harry watches as Louis closes the door behind him, he wants to kiss him “i am gonna kiss you” he word vomits 

louis walks closer to him and raises his brows in a challenging manner “what if i don't want you to kiss me, huh?” 

harry bites his lips, he leans in “that’s too freaking bad” he whispers against Louis lips before smashing their lips together breathless. 

louis pulls away “let’s go to bed” 

“no, wanna kiss more” 

louis laughs at that, he gives him a peck and harry’s brain is suddenly lit on fire. He’s addicted. 

Warmth spreads through his whole body and he closes his eyes connecting their forehead together when he opens them again, they are no longer in their rooms.

It’s pitch black the only light was coming from the stars above them, they glowed like large street lamp and was strung in the air by invisible strings.   
there’s no way he was imagining this, his mind could never come up with something like this, it had to be Louis. harry wanted to reach out and capture one and put it in his pocket but then he released that he was holding one of them, Louis was a star, the brightest out of all of them and harry loved him. 

 

look out the stars 

 

look how they shine for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone even reading this? lolz 
> 
> xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMut

Today was not going to be a good day, there was so much things to be done and so little time so when harry walks in year book Liam is chewing someone up, he’s not surprised. 

“these picture’s aren't going to cover two pages” Liam growls 

“this all we got, what am i supposed to do?” the girl asks 

“that’s your job to figure it out, draw something. I don't care as long those pages are filled” 

Harry shakes his head and make his way to his table, he was in charge of senior quotes and so far all he needed to get was about four students(Louis being one of them) and he was done, Liam joins him after a while “ why did i decide to do year book again? ?” 

“because you need the extra credit” harry reminds him 

“so where were you last night?” Liam asks 

“studying” harry lies 

“that’s funny because i swear i saw you and that freak at the park” 

harry bites on his tongue “don’t call him a freak” 

liam just sighs “its sad that you’re ditching your best friends for someone you don't even know” 

“i do know him Liam, would you just drop this” he nearly shouts, because he can hang out with anyone he wants “what’s gotten into you today?” he asks 

“it’s senior year harry, after this who knows when we’re going to see each other. Instead spending time with us you’re wasting it with what’s his face” 

“LOUIS” 

“i don't care” 

harry is angry now, today is not the day, Louis is not even in school and he is angry and liam is just adding more fuel to the fire.

“I FUCKING CARE LIAM” 

Liam face softens and he places a comforting hand on his knee except there’s nothing comforting about it “i am sorry harry” 

“it’s fine, don't worry about” it’s not fine but harry can’t fight with him anymore, he’s mentally drained. 

“it’s just a bad day, is all” liam adds, he looks down and plays with hem of his blue shirt “apparently they put me on waiting list or something” 

“ oh shit” 

Liam chuckles “oh shit, is right. Now i am going to have to apply to another college and since i am late there’s no way i’ll get in” 

 

“liam, this is not so bad” harry tells him

“yes it is, it’s a fifty percent chance. I don't want fifty percent, i need to know i am getting into that school” 

“Liam, look we can add stuff to their application” liam just rolls his eyes 

“ you’ll tell them that they’re your first choice, we’ll get you another recommendation letter” 

“are you sure it’s gonna work” liam asks hesitating clear in his face 

“we’re gonna make it work” harry tells him 

“thank you harry” 

Liam hugs him, and then he pulls a crumbled paper out of his pocket before handing it to harry who just looks at it confused. “i wasn't going to show you this but as a friend i think you need to know” 

harry opens the paper to reveal a page from the year book but this one is from when they were in the fifth grade “what is this?” 

Then his eyes land on a familiar blue eyes, why does this twelve year boy look so similar? he reads the name ‘Louis Tomlinson’ under the picture - 

“h-how?” harry asks 

Liam juste shrugs “he left right before the sixth grade begun, what i don't understand is why he’s back now” 

He quickly stands up and sprints out of the school, harry doesn't think as he gets into his car and speeds off. When he gets out of the car he’s fuming as he bangs on Louis front door. 

a sleepy louis opens the door 

“wh-“ he starts but cuts himself when harry storms into house, he makes his way to louis room and paces until louis walks in and shuts the door “shouldn't you be in school?” he asks 

“i could ask you the same” harry fires back 

“you told me you were sick, you look fine to me” 

Louis just shrugs “was too lazy to get out of bed, to be honest” 

harry narrows his eyes “speaking of being honest, how come you didn't tell me we were in the same class since we were twelve years old” 

louis looks surprised “you remembered?” he asks 

harry shakes his head “that’s the thing, i don't remember” he sighs takes the paper out of his pocket and louis snatches it from his hands 

he smirks up at harry “ what was my mum thinking styling my hair like that” 

“Louis enough with the jokes” 

“what do you want me to say? i can’t tell you what you want me to tell you” 

harry just shakes his head “it doesn't matter” he takes a step forward “it doesn't matter what you say, lou because i don't care” 

“i just care about this, i care about you” he tells him 

“i am in love with you Louis Tomlinson” 

FUCK 

Louis looks like he doesn't believe him, he opens his mouth but harry places his finger on his lips shushing him “ i am totally, completely, eye popping seriously groundbreaking passionately madly in love you” 

Louis just shakes his head “you’re crazy” 

“I am crazy about you” 

 

Louis is so close, close enough for harry to breathe in his scent. there’s no smile, he’s just intensely starring at harry and his gaze makes harry’s blood sizzle. 

Harry’s arms wrap around his back and in one gentle pull their skin touches. louis hands are in his hair. his small fingers feel great on harry’s scalp. 

louis loves his curls 

 

harry’s hand moves down louis cheekbones then to his lips. soft … he kisses him and their body starts to move like partners in a dance class, after this maybe he’ll take louis ball room dancing, that is if he survives. 

Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh he lifts louis right off his feet, carrying him toward the bed. He falls with a soft bounce on the mattress.

They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Louis nods, and pulls him for a soft kiss. That’s all harry needs for approval. 

“i am going to take care of you” harry murmurs undoing his jeans and taking them off, next he moves to his shirt.

“i’ll be gentle” he kisses him from his toes and upwards “we’ll go slow” he creases his thighs and louis slams down against the pillow with a low moan. 

they whispered each other names as their bodies touched and slowly, they became entwined  
their hearts fusing into one, while their bodies moved to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in each others ears. 

harry’s tongue carved every inch of louis body like a chisel, His kisses were long and deep that louis was gasping for air every second. 

they moaned… louder

Harry thrust…. Deeper

they moved…faster

Lost in time

Then without control, their bodies exploded Leaving them limp while they lay still  
Arms and legs tangled. Listening to the satisfied sounds of the beating of their hearts. 

***

“sooo” harry starts off cuddling closer to Louis “i never thought my first time would be this good” 

Louis chuckles “my ass would have to disagree you” he shuffles around and winches 

“i am sorry louis” harry quickly says “are you going to be alright?” if he hurt Louis, he will never forgive himself. 

“i am fine” 

harry sighs “thank god, i wouldn't want anything happening to that great ass” 

louis pokes him in the stomach “what about me?” 

“what about you?” harry teases, he moves around until he can grab louis ass cheeks and louis squeals in surprise pushing him away “i could write a sonnet about that ass” 

“shut up” 

“are you going to be in school, tomorrow” harry asks getting out of the bed and putting his clothes back on, outside he sees that its raining and sighs “do you mind if i borrow one of your jacket?” he asks

louis just shrugs and harry puts on a green one he finds on a chair. “soo? he asks 

“i don’t know…” 

“you don’t know?” harry asks raising his brows 

“i don’t know about any of this actually, i don’t know anymore” louis says frustrated “this isn't supposed to be happen” 

harry feels his heart break “what isn't supposed to be happen?” he asks already dreading the answer 

“me and you, we’re just friends harry” 

harry gulps, he can feel tears form around his eyes “i told you, i love you Louis, i don't care if you don't love me back-“ 

“we’re just friends hazza” 

the nickname is what does it for him

harry wipes at his tears “was this just sex to you?” 

Louis just shrugs, he can’t even look at him, he wants to see those blue eyes “ we’ve always been more then friends louis, even from the start” 

“harry please” 

harry grabs his shoes and puts them on quickly “i know there’s a limit to everything Louis but we’ve never been friends we’ve always been more. friends don’t kiss each other, friends don’t share a bed and cuddle” 

“ i can’t be whatever you want from me, i can’t be the perfect boyfriend, i am just going to hurt you…. its best you stay away from me” 

harry shakes his head “you’re afraid you wont be the best for me? how about you let me decide” 

Louis just sighs and sits up “ i don’t know why you’re making this a big deal, others will come along. you’ll find someone” 

“FUCK YOU” he growls, he grabs a pillow from the floor and angrily throws it at Louis direction 

“FUCK YOU LOUIS TOMLINSON” 

Louis smirks “you just did curly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't write smut to save my life 
> 
> xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

It’s been one week, one week of no louis and one week of harry feeling like complete shit. He gave his heart away and Louis just toke it spat on it and threw back in his face. Everyday has been the same, the sad part was that everyday hasn't been the same since louis walked into his life. 

He goes to school, helps out organising the prom, goes home does homework and goes to sleep.

What hurts the most is that he still loves Louis, he could see himself with Louis forever. Both of them would grow old in their house that they bought before getting married. It’s a white house with white picket fence, they also have a cat and dog because Louis loves dogs. Maybe they’ll two or three kids. 

Louis broke his heart but he still loves him with all the broken pieces. 

Harry sniffles as he attaches the prom flyer to every locker, soon he’ll have to send an invitation to each senior. People were already asking each other and harry felt like death. He rejected at least five people today, they weren't Louis. 

He goes home, eats dinner with his mum and dad and they don't even realise how sad harry looks, how he hasn't probably eaten anything for so long. They don’t know that louis means more to him then a friend. He wants to cry even more. He goes up to his room and goes under his covers, away from this cruel world. 

He closes his eyes and tries not to think about Louis, he fails. 

“knock knock” 

harry doesn't even have to look to know who it is “go away niall” 

“ i can’t my friend is in need of me” 

Next thing he knows niall is lying on top of him and he wont budge when harry tries to push him off “i wont move until you tell me what’s wrong”

harry sighs

He tells him everything and after it harry is in Niall’s arm, crying. He cries and cries while niall just rocks him, whispering that everything is going to be fine, harry knows it isn't but its Niall and for niall life is sunshine and rainbow and lollypops. 

“love wins” niall murmurs “ you two love each other. Don’t tell me louis doesn't have feelings for you because the boy looks at you like you hang the stars like you're his whole world” 

harry sniffles “love always win” he agrees 

“it doesn't matter what age, what gender, what colour what religion, if you find your special person you can’t let them go” 

“what are you saying?” harry asks confused 

niall sighs “Aren't you supposed to be the smart one between us?” he doesn't let harry speak, he hands him Louis jacket, harry forget that he even had it in the first place.

“i am telling you to go get your boy” 

He pushes harry off the bed and climbs and lyes down, niall puts a movie on his laptop, before he leaves he gives niall a kiss on the cheek and rushes off, he passes past his mum who calls out to him and to his car. 

He gets to Louis house in less then five minutes, he was so close to getting a speeding ticket, he doesn't see louis truck instead a unfamiliar black SUV is parked there. 

He knocks three times, he hears heels clicking from the inside before the door opens revealing louis mum, harry knows how she looks like even though he’s never met her. Louis has a whole album on his phone dedicated to her. 

“Mrs tomlinson, hi. Um is louis home?” he asks 

The woman looks at him for a moment and harry realises that she's probably wondering why he’s wearing her sons jacket, she just smiles “please call me jay” she says, she has blue eyes too harry notes but not even close to Louis shade of blue. 

“let me guess. Harry?” she asks giving him a knowing smile 

“yes… that’s me” 

she steps away from the door and harry comes inside, she leads him to the kitchen “coffee?” she asks once he’s seated on the table 

“um, sure” 

jay prepares two cups and joins him on the table “Louis told me you would stop by and if you did to give you this” he slides a white envelope and that has harry’s name hand written in Louis writing “he said not to open it until prom” jay informs him 

his heart picks up, maybe Louis is asking him to prom, he tries to hide his smile behind his cup.

“you know Louis told me everything” 

harry chokes on his coffee, everything? jay just laughs and she looks so much like Louis - well she is Louis mother so Louis looks so much like her. 

“he loves you too, just in case he didn't tell you when you confessed” she says 

harry eyes go wide “he does?” he blurts out 

jay nods “i just hope you knew everything about him” jay says and then clears her throat like she wasn't meant to say that 

“so where’s Louis, is he not home?” he asks 

“no, not at the moment but you’ll see him at school soon” jay says 

harry just nodes because that’s a good thing “you know when Louis was younger, in the morning he would sit outside and wave greeting everyone who walked past our house” 

harry smiles “he has such a kind soul” he tells jay 

“he does” 

“he is beautiful on the outside and inside” 

jay laughs “that he is” 

they talk for a few hours until jay tells him that she has a shift at the hospital, she kisses him on the cheeks and drives away, harry is blushing as he reaches for his keys in his jacket but instead he takes out a brown pill bottle, its prescribed to Louis. 

What the- what the hell was prozac? 

The first thing he does when he gets home search it up, his fingers are clumsy and sweaty as he types the name out. 

PROZAC is a prescription medicine used to treat depression.

depression? 

His watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of his neck bristle, this cant be… louis can’t be depressed…. harry hands are shaking as he picks the bottle up, that was half empty. 

*** 

 

Louis doesn't show up at school for another week and harry is going mad, he visits the house but no one answers. what if something happened to him? that’s why the next day the first thing he does is hunt down perrie. 

He finds her in the music room, she’s adjusting the microphone to her hight when harry walks in 

“hey stranger” she says 

“i need to speak to you about louis” 

harry is desperate, the only person that could help him was perrie

“on one condition” perrie says 

harry sighs “what? anything i just i need to know if he’s fine” 

“you wont leave him” perrie tells him 

“i won’t, why?” harry asks curiously 

“just please, you have to be there for him ” she says and her voice cracks 

“okay” he tells her 

he’s never even thought about leaving louis, no matter what was wrong with him. In his eyes louis wasn't crazy, he wasn’t. 

“now” he says remembering what he came for “Louis” he takes the anti - depression bottle out of his pocket “ i am sure you know why he takes this?” 

“how did you get that?” perrie asks her eyes wide 

“that doesn't matter, what matter is whether louis is okay or not” harry tells her 

the microphone on her hands tightens until her knuckles turns white, Her blonde curls tumble as she shakes her head side to side almost too slight for him to notice, part tremble and part deliberate. 

Then all at once her lip buckled upward and tears began. harry quickly wraps her in hug, his own tears streaming down his face because Louis was not okay. 

“he’s sick harry” perrie cries 

“it’s going to be alright” he tells her 

perrie shakes her “i want to tell you, god. i do… but i can’t… its not my secret to share” 

“it’s fine” harry reassures her 

“you told me all you could” 

he lets her go and grabs his bag and sprints his way to the lockers, he comes around to louis locker. If louis wasn't going to tell him anything, he’s going to find out on his own. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

how is he going to open this if he doesn't know Louis locker code? he sighs and his eyes land on the fire extinguisher. He makes sure the coast is clear before grabbing it. 

It smashes on the lock and it breaks into pieces - that was easy… he puts it back and the locker door slides open. He goes through the text books and nothing, there’s a old sandwich he throws out and few crumpled papers-

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“louis?” 

harry drops the book as he stares at louis who’s jaw is clenched, he looks mad. Harry would be mad too if someone broke into his locker and went through it. 

“what do you think you’re doing?” louis repeats eyes sharp 

harry just shrugs “where have been for the last three weeks?” 

Louis smirks as he takes a step forward “last three weeks?” harry watches as his blue eyes roam up his body and the butterflies comes alive “what? don't tell me you come here everyday” 

harry would roll his eyes at his sarcastic manner if this wasn't serious, if he wasn't worried sick about him “you’re sick, there’s something wrong with you, isn't there?” he asks 

“i am glad you asked, curly because, yea, there is something wrong with me” he looks at harry and then at his broken apart locker “there’s something really wrong with you” 

“stop with the fucking jokes” harry snaps “it’s not funny, i am not trying to be funny” 

louis just raises his brows and clicks his tongue together “who told you were funny? no offence but your jokes are kinda lame-” 

“are you like depressed or something?” harry cuts him off 

“depressed? how cliche” Louis snicker 

“Louis” harry warns 

He gets the bottle of pills out of his pocket, as soon Louis sees it his face turns into something sad and harry wishes he never done this, maybe he went too far “i found them in your pocket, Louis you could’ve told me ”

Louis laughs “told you what styles?” 

harry gulps looking down at his shoes, “that you have problems” 

Louis snatches the bottle and his jacket out of harry’s hand and scoffs “you don’t know the half of it-“ 

“so this was your plane all along to get me to fall for you and then break my heart” harry asks 

“you thought this was all a game, didn't you?” harry asks “but guess what? i know that you love me too” 

“stop lying to yourself” louis replies coldly 

“why do you lie so much?” harry asks crossing his arms 

louis just huffs angrily “are you losing it curly?” he grits out and takes a step forward, harry takes a step back afraid “cause i’ve got great pills you can take” 

He looks down at the bottle in his and louis scoffs “but i am sure you already know that” he says 

that’s when principle wilson decides to show up before she can ask questions Louis points at him “broke into my locker, i think he was looking to cheat of me” 

harry mouth falls to the ground “What, no i was-” 

“save it, in my office now” she turns to Louis “i am sorry about this mr Tomlinson, this won’t happen again” 

“don't worry about it Lisa, harry’s a good kid, i am sure” with that he walks away 

Thankfully principle wilson lets him of with a detention and he makes his way to yearbook and when he gets there liam glaring at him “what were you thinking?” he growls rounding harry to a corner 

“excuse me?” 

everyone has now gathered around them, harry just glares back “what were thinking breaking into his locker in the first place?” 

rumours do travel fast 

“leave me alone liam” harry says as he tries to get of the way but then Liam pushes him back and harry is angry not at Liam but the next thing he does sends him to mrs Wilson office and this time his parents are there because guess what? he’s suspended. 

“we just don’t want you to mess your whole life up” his mum tells him   
harry continues starring at the ceiling, maybe if he closed his eyes and imagined them gone….or he’ll be gone. 

“you broke into a student locker, got into fight with your best friend” his dad lists off “all for what? 

“is there something you need to tell us?” 

He doesn't speak, they leave him alone with a sigh and when he hears the door shut. he sneaks out of his window. 

*** 

“where have you been?” niall asks handing him a blue plastic cup as soon as he steps inside the house, everyone is starring at him and he gets the urge to show them the finger. 

“detention and i am suspended” harry says 

“wait, really?” niall asks, he sounds surprised and he should be “what did you do? not hand in the extra course work you owed?” 

“ha, ha” he takes a sip out of his cup and the liquor burns down his throat “louis told on me and i also i got into a fight with liam” 

harry seriously doesn't understand how niall doesn't know, the whole town knows

“that’s where liam black eye came from” niall murmurs to himself “wait, so what did you do to louis?” niall asks 

harry coughs “i broke into his locker, he caught me and mrs wilson caught us and he told on me” he says and walks away, he walks into the kitchen and pours himself more alcohol, he prays to choke on his drink but no such like happens. instead liam walks in. 

“hey haz” 

“guess who got in to NYU?” 

“your mum?” harry blurts out and then burps 

“um” liam awkwardly scratches his head “Not my mum, how drunk are you?” 

“not enough” he says and then chucks down the rest of the liquid “anyway who got in to NYU?” 

“me” liam cheers and harry hugs him cheering along with him “ now i just need to ace my exams and i am in” 

“that’s great liam, i am really happy for you” harry tells him all drunkness aside. 

 

 

harrry: hey louis, its harry i miss you 

harry: i am at this party with a bunch people but i feel alone cause u nt here 

harry: please dont hate me 

harry: i meant it when i said i love this drink 

harry: i mean this tng 

harry: i mean you, i love you

the bubble thing comes up and harry holds his breath 

louis: you’re drunk 

harry drunken in love 

louis: go home 

Harry: okay 

 

 

niall finds him at floor and he crouches down at his level “are you okay little guy” 

harry pouts “No take me home” 

niall helps him stand up and takes him into his car, “take me to louis” harry tells him 

niall frowns at him, he helps harry buckle up “ i thought you said you wanted to go home” 

“louis is my home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Harry wakes up with what must be the worst hangover known to human kind, he’s gotten drunk before but he’s never gotten a headache this big, or the need to puke until his guts fell out. 

His door slowly opens up and jay walks in carrying a cup of water and some tablets. Harry is only confused for minute but when he looks around he realises that he’s in louis room. 

“what happened? how did i get here?” he asks 

jay hands one capsule and a glass of water “your blonde friend neil i think, dropped you off” 

harry just nodes, he swallows the pill and gives the glass back to jay once he has drunk the water “where’s louis?” he asks because this was his room and he wasn't here, did he sleep in the guest room?

“At the hospital” 

harry throws his cover off his body and quickly stands, he regrets it straight away and sits back down “what’s wrong, is he alright?” he asks, wincing 

“i think you should rest, i am going to check on him and come back to tell you how he’s doing” jay says

“is he going to be alright?” he asks 

“jay smiles “I hope so, now in you go” she practically forces him back to bed

he falls asleep before she even leaves the room. 

He doesn't wake up until jay shakes him awake “i brought you lunch” she says handing him a sandwich 

“how is Louis?” 

jay sits on the edge of the bed straighten the blankets “he’s fine, he’s awake now” 

“what’s wrong with him?” harry asks 

jay sighs sadly “when Louis was three years old he was diagnosed with Congestive heart failure” 

The nausea swirls unrestrained in his empty stomach. his head swim with half-formed regrets, he pushes his plate away “tell me he’s going to be alright” 

jay doesn't look at him as she speaks “It causes the heart to weaken, i am surprised he even made it this far” 

This close harry can see grey hairs and bags under her eyes, probably from years of worrying about louis. She looked like she could use a year long nap. “what does that mean?” 

jay just sighs, harry knows it’s not easy answering his questions. She is a mother after all. “i ran more test yesterday, whatever the results are, it isn’t going to be good” 

“i want to see him” 

 

*** 

Harry always hated hospitals, tonight was no different except someone he loves is here and is in deep trouble so he puts his fears aside and follows jay as she leads him to Louis room. 

He’s scared but it has nothing to do with the hospital, apart of him didn't want to see louis in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, that was why when he entered his room and witnessed the exact same thing he feared he couldn't breath. 

Two things happened, first harry broke down completely and two; louis snapped and he yelled at both of them, first jay for letting harry come see him and for telling. Jay warned him about this due to his medication but it still effected him, louis words telling him that he didn't want him there and the i hate you’s stuck to him. He wanted to be there for him, for as long as it toke. 

finally Louis falls asleep, while harry just sat starring at him. louis lyed on his bed with a frown, harry couldn't take his eyes away there’s was something that always pulled him to louis. Harry found himself hours just watching and admiring him, admiring what he’s like. How his eyes would sparkle when he was up to something or how when he laughed he would bend down and hold his stomach. Harry was not going to get that change again. 

“you need a ride home?” jay asks as she enters the room. she checks on Louis monitors and takes notes on her clipboard, 

harry just shakes his head in response He's not moving out of this couch “harry” 

jay takes a sit next to him and rubs his back “you’re going to get hurt, he’s not going to make it to next month, i suggest you leave now before you go in deep” 

he wont make it to next month, he wont go to college, he wont get a job, he wont get married, he wont have kids or grandkids, it’s not fair, it’s not fair louis deserves all those things, he deserves the world, he doesn't deserve to die not now, not yet..

 

He starts crying again and sniffles quietly so louis doesn't wake up, when jay hugs him, harry cries more because jay is his mother, she’s suffering too and if she can be strong, he can too but “ i am not going anywhere, i love him, i just can’t leave him jay. I can’t” he tells her 

“shhh” 

“it’s not fair, 7 billion people in this earth and this had to be happen to louis, why him?” 

“the world works in strange ways, we can’t do anything about the things that happen to us. We have to learn a way to get through it” jay tells him “you can stay the night, but if you get uncomfortable and want to go home press that bottom and i’ll give you a lift” 

****

He feels a soft hands creases his cheek and when he opens his eyes louis is hovering over him “hi” he whispers, he runs his thumbs up and down harry’s cheek and when a tear slides down he wipes it away “don’t cry love” 

Harry pulls him to hug and doesn't let go that is until louis pokes him on the cheek. He turns to the boy smiling at him, harry realises that his eyes are now a pale blue, its still beautiful. louis lips look dry and harry can see that this close they’re losing their pink colour.   
Louis as a whole was losing his colour, the boy was always glowing like the sun but now he looked so fragile and pale. Like life was being sucked out of slowly.

 

“don’t look so sad” louis says brushing a few curls that falls around harry eyes “you’re beautiful, you know that?” harry just buries his face under his necks and sniffles back a few tears that threaten to spill. 

“wanna watch a movie?” He untangles himself from harry and it’s cold as soon louis is gone. harry watches as he walks up the tv and clicks a bottom to turn it on.

“cuddle?” louis asks already going back to lye down on the hospital bed, harry doesn't have to be told twice before he’s removing his shoes and cuddling him“i am the big spoon” louis reminds him wrapping his small arms around harry’s waist. 

“hey harry?” 

“hmm” 

“i had a dream about you” louis whispers 

harry keeps his gaze on the tv “go on” he says 

“ you were this world wide famous author, all your books were popular but there was this one book, it’s everyone favourite, you want to know what it’s about?” 

harry turns slightly so he’s facing Louis “what?” he asks curiosity getting the best of him 

“our love” Louis says blushing

“our love?” harry asks 

“our love” Louis confirms “you love me right?” 

harry nods “so much” he tells him, his heart aching just the thought of it

“i love you two” 

Having louis say it out loud made harry cry both from sadness and happiness 1; because Louis loved him 2; because Louis loved him. Both of them had the same reason but different meaning because Louis did love him and Louis was dying.   
That was reality that his first love was dying, Harry will never love again because nothing will ever compare to his angel. 

“i am gonna write a book just for you, it’s going to be about you” harry tells him

Louis raises his brow “what would you name it?” 

harry stares at his blue eyes and smiles “the boy with the blue eyes” 

“that sucks” 

harry pouts “heey”

he smirks “i am going to make one whole chapter about your ass” 

louis gasps “that’s degrading” 

he pokes harry on the stomach “make that two chapter about how great my ass is and how you had the pleasure of-“ harry covers his mouth laughing, he feels louis chest vibrate in laughter behind him and that’s when it hits, it’s like he can never be happy again, he freezes and looks down at the bed, this all going to end, no more harry and louis. No more louis. 

“hazza” 

Harry just shakes his head “tell me everything is going to be alright, that you’re not leaving me” 

louis curls his fingers in harry’s hair and kisses his forehead “ i wish i had the words to make you feel better, harry. I really want to tell you some bullshit about how we’re going to live happily ever after and grow old together but i can’t” 

He pulls harry closer to his chest “ but i do have arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about and i have a heart; as weak and fragile as it is…the love it has for you is strong, my heart is also aching to see you smile, to see you never stop smiling” 

 

 

Then when my soul saw you and went ‘there you are i’ve been looking for you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i named this 'walking in the wind' is becuase i've been listening to it the whole time writing this... it's such a beautiful song with alot of meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye is bitter sweet

Harry misses prom instead he spends the night in the hospital. Louis styles their room and jay buys them a disco ball to hang up, rents them a suit too. They use an old music box which only plays old songs and dance to it until their feet ache. Harry hands Louis a punch which is actually apple juice while he messages his feet. 

“hiya!!!” 

When louis and harry turns their head standing right there is Niall, perrie, jade and Liam. Niall and liam are dressed in similar dark suits while perrie and jade are wearing big fluffy dresses, they look like queens, harry thinks. 

“you didn't think we’d miss this, did you?” liam asks 

perrie and jade walk closer wearing matching smirk while they hide their hands behind their back and perrie stands on her tiptoes placing something on harry’s head when harry looks towards louis he’s wearing crown and harry feels up his head- a crown, of course. 

perrie and jade bow down “my kings i bow to thee” she says 

“make way everyone, the king and king first dance” 

Harry just laughs and flips Niall off, he turns to louis who blushes “may i have this dance?” 

he doesn't wait for a response as he pulls louis by waist, he doesn't think about how thin he’s gotten or how breathless he looks. 

They start moving in a slow sway, soft music plays in the background, niall gives him thumbs up as he twirls jade and he looks at liam and perrie who look they’re having a competition on who can do the best robot dance. 

“thank you” Louis whispers to his ears 

harry twirls him slowly carful not to make him nauseous and once louis is back on his arms he kisses his cheeks “i love you, lou, Forever” he presses a kiss to his nose “i’ll never love anyone as much as i love you” a kiss to his lips “we’ll meet again” he kisses him deeply, he pulls away slightly to rub their noses together and then connects their lips again. 

flash, flash flash, flash 

 

louis groans “mum” 

Jay just hushes him and the camera flashes five more times before she order them to line up, she instructs harry to wrap his hands around louis waist like niall was doing to jade “the perfect prom couple picture” she tells them

“if you touch me i’ll break each of your fingers and feed it to you” perrie growls when liam goes behind her 

he puts both of hands up in surrender “ i rather keep my fingers” 

louis chuckles as he watches them “what if perrie goes behind you” he suggest, he’s such an ass and harry is in love with him. 

Both of them shake their head, jay continues to snap pictures of jade and Niall, she gets louis when he’s not looking. She figured a way to turn the flash off.

“guys, i could die this second and you’re arguing” Louis says 

harry knows its just Louis being dramatic but it still hurts him, it always does when Louis jokes about death. 

“”choke” perrie snarls at louis as she goes behind liam and wraps her arms around his waist. 

“this is the last one then i’ll order the pizza” jay tells them for the 10th time, she must have taken at least one thousand pictures of them and when she finally finishes harry trows himself on the bed, who knew being a model was a pain in the ass. He unties his tie and takes his shoes off. 

“i can’t believe the whole gang is back together” Niall says siting up and pulling jade to his lap

harry still doesn't understand how he get her to agree to go on a date with him nonetheless be his girlfriend, the world is mysterious. 

“louis have you talked to zayn?” perrie asks unzipping her dress, she grabs a plastic bag as she waits for louis reponse 

“who’s zayn?” harry asks 

He’s never heard of a zayn before, louis tells him everything but zayn. At the mention of this guy louis freezes besides him and harry gives him a questioning look. “who’s zayn?” he repeats 

“A dick that's who” perrie says before going to the toilet 

louis just sighs “zayn was my best friend, we sort of grew apart i guess” louis murmurs taking his suit jacket off, he looks warn out so harry helps him and gets into bed with him. 

“what made you drift apart” niall asks, jade slaps him with a glare 

“i told him i was sick, i made him choose if he wanted to stick around or just leave before i got worse” louis eyes are watery and he laughs but it doesn't reach his eyes and it sounds forced out 

“ guess which one he chose?” 

“oh shit, sorry louis. i didn't know” niall says looking pale and harry shakes his head when he makes eye contact with the blonde. Niall just smiles sadly “if it makes you feel better, you have us now and we’re not going anywhere” 

“you could, you know? you can leave right now and i wouldn't hold it against any of you” 

liam just grumbles something under his breath “shut up, tommo” he says huffing “we’re not going anywhere” 

They all agree then perrie walks out wearing a unicorn onesie “what are we talking about?” she asks siting on the edge of the bed. 

“louis was saying how we could leave, like if we wanted…. before he gets worse” liam explains 

perrie smiles “oh, thank god, guess i am going to zayn” 

Before she can make it out the door she gets hit by the pillow, Louis looks at harry with proud eyes and if louis would look at harry every time like that then he would throw a thousand pillows at perrie. 

The pizza comes and they all huddle up on the floor to watch grease louis favourite film of all time, the boy could watch it 10 times a day and he has, harry was there that day. he shares a small size box of pizza with louis who only eats one slice before he gets full. 

“you know what they say” Niall says 

perrie chuckles “you are what you eat” 

harry just shake his head turning to the tv but then perrie speaks again “first he threw a pillow at me, now he's eating pizza with pineapples” 

“you guys know we can hear you right?” louis asks 

“what?” both of them ask

liam just shakes his head “i need new friends” he grumbles under his breath

***   
Harry gets his hands on Zayn phone number, it wasn't like he was snooping around Louis phone or anything but as soon as he saw he sends it to himself and kissed a sleeping louis and goes back home. he couldn't do it in the hospital and he hasn't been home for one week not that he parents cared. 

He’s in his room, his finger hoovering on the call bottom, he thinks about louis what he told him one night. 

— —  
“life knocked me down a few times” Louis whispered to him wiping at his tears “ it showed me things i never wanted to see, like my mother working day and night just so i can make it the next day. I experienced sadness when my dad and zayn left just after finding out i was sick and failures, my body always failed me but one thing for sure i always got up” 

“you’re strong, you may not see it but you’re strong” harry told him 

“after i am gone, you have to get up too and be strong”   
—— 

 

harry presses the call bottom, he waits a few rings until someone picks it up “hi, is this zayn?” 

“yes, how can i help you” 

harry scoffs “ actually you can, i am calling about louis” the line goes quite “he’s very ill just in case you forgot… he told me how you just left” 

“i understand you’re angry”

harry laughs and wipes his tears away, angry wasn't even the word describe how felt. “you don’t understand the half of it” 

zayn doesn't response but he can hear him breath heavily “you know even though you hurt him, i only hope good things for you, because really bad shit happens to people - good people like my louis” 

he hangs up, he regrets calling him now becausee what was the point now? zayn left and louis dying while harry is crying. 

***

“what do you mean, i can’t go to the hospital any more?” 

His mother just sighs “exam week just begun, just this week harry and then you can visit him again” 

harry stands up slinging his bag to his shoulders “you don’t get it, he doesn't have much left, i have to be with him” 

“this is your future we’re talking about, now you will go back to your room and you will study for your exam on Monday. This nonsense has to stop now” his dad shouts 

“no” 

“excuse me?” he dad asks and his eyes wide, “that boy was bad news anyway, you changed and turned into this sad excuse of a person” 

harry’s grip tightens on his bag strap “i said no. I Am not leaving louis side and guess what? I AM NOT GOING TO BE A FUCKING LAWYER” 

with that he storms off and gets into his car, his dad chases after him as harry pulls out of the drive way and speeds of into the street. 

The thing is when harry imagined Louis going away, he would be there.. harry would be right by his side so he isn't prepared when he gets the phone call. As soon as he sees jay name flick through his screen he knows. He just knows. 

“hello?” he answers pulling into the side, he’s shaking. 

jay is crying from the other side, her heaving voice comes through the phone “He’s gone, i am so sorry, harry” 

“no no no no“


	9. Chapter 9

TWO MONTHS LATER 

 

The first time he sees Louis harry knows he has completely gone crazy and in some way he has because siting there on the edge of his bed holding a black rose is none other Louis Tomlinson not sick Louis but healthy Louis with radiating golden skin and blue piercing eyes that look like they hold the world. 

“you look like shit” louis says 

harry doesn't speak, louis can’t be here. He went to his funeral - 

“ your not real” harry whispers and the tears start to spill down his cheeks, what kind of sick joke was his mind playing at him. 

“Oh baby i am very real, what happened to you?” Louis asks 

he walks closer and sits next to harry wiping his tears “i’ve been gone for two months harry. What are you doing to yourself?” 

“i never got to say goodbye” harry tells him “you just left and and you didn't even say goodbye” 

“i am here, you can say your goodbye” Louis tells him 

“what if i don't want to? i don't want to lose you” harry tells him wrapping his arms around louis, he’s real. Harry is actually feeling him, this is Louis. His louis, his angel. 

“we don’t have much time harry” Louis tells him moving his curls from his face “that letter that my mum gave you. i want you to read it but after i am gone” 

he sniffles “ how do i say goodbye to you?” harry shakes his head “i can’t just say goodbye forever” 

“who says goodbyes are forever? goodbyes are not the end.They simply mean i’ll miss you, until we meet again” 

“meet again” harry repeats

“no matter how many years go by, we will find a way back to each other arms.” Louis pauses then gazes at him “you know why harry?” 

“because our love is timeless” Louis places a small kiss on his lips and stands up “i’ll see you very soon, we’ll meet again and it will better then anything” 

“Louis wait” harry stops him, he slowly get up “what if i need you?” 

“i am never too far, i am always here watching over you. you just can’t see me” Louis tells him 

“what if i want to see you? how do i find you?” 

Louis points to the ceiling and when harry looks up its like he’s looking at the night sky filled with thousands of starts and there's one particular that catches his eyes, its fuller, bigger then all of them, it glows with so much light. the region of the summer stars 

 

“think of it this way, tomorrow is the first blank page of 365 pages book. I need you to write a good one” 

“anytime you need me just close your eyes and i’ll be by side” louis leaves a small kiss on harry lips “until next time curly” 

then he's gone, harry reaches for the brown box under his bed and when he opens it, he takes the letter out. he opens it with shaky hands siting down on his bed. 

Dear harry/hazza/harold/curly

If something is meant to be, it will be. I don’t know about you but i am a firm believer in fate. Everything happens for a reason and sometimes the reasons aren’t very clear. Sometimes we find out almost immediately, and some we live our whole lives trying to figure out. 

why you lost someone, why things happened the way it did. I am constantly thinking about this but ultimately i know that everything ends just the way it’s meant to, nothing i do can change the outcome. 

meeting you was by chance, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you was out of my reach. Now i think about i didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but i also believe we are only fated to do things that we’d choose anyway. 

And i’d choose anyway, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, you’ll always be mine in the back of my mind i’d find you and i’d choose you. I’ll look for you first in my next life. 

Thank you, thank you for the friendship, thank you for the smile. thank you for loving me even though it was only for a while. 

we won’t forget each other, right? you’ll remember me, right? you’ll remember us and all we used to be…

yours sincerely louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself


	10. Chapter 10

10 YEARS LATER 

 

“here you go” harry gives the book back to Louis “don’t read it now” he tells him and Louis nods 

“thank you Louis” 

louis smiles “you don't have to thank me” 

yes i do he thinks because without Louis, his beautiful boy, he wouldn't be here, he doesn't know where he would be but not here thats for sure, not living his dreams. 

Louis starts walking backwards, with one last wink he’s gone, harry feels strong arms wrap around him and he leans into it “did i tell you how much i love today?” Bellamy asks 

He did, at least ten times but it wouldn't hurt for his husband to tell him he loved him for the eleventh time “i don’t think you have actually” he lies 

“i love you harry Edward styles” Bellamy whispers it 

harry chuckles “yell it so the whole world can hear you” he dares 

“i love you harry Edward styles” Bellamy whispers lowly to his ears 

harry pouts and turns around “i told you to yell it to the whole world” 

“you are my world” 

harry smiles teary and connects his lips to Bellamy, they pull apart once they hear laughter, he sees their daughter and friends walk in to the room. “eww daddies are kissing” Annabelle yells hiding her face in perrie’s shoulders 

“that’s what people who love each other do” niall says and moves to kiss jade who laughs before kissing him back, harry walks up to them pulling Annabelle into hug. 

“how’s the baby? he asks placing his hands on perrie's round stomach 

“good, wouldn't stop kicking” she tells him 

Liam chuckles “well her daddy is a soccer player” 

they all laugh while perrie just rolls her eyes……

“let’s go home” harry tells his husband 

just as he’s out the door he feels warm hands wrap around his wrist and when he turns around he sees louis “if you’re lost i’ll be your light” he whispers before connecting his lips to harry’s, harry kisses back. Louis lips are still soft and sweet and when harry opens his eyes he’s gone?  
“babe you coming?

“yea” harry shouts as he close his eyes and takes a big breath “goodbye louis” 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 
> 
> i can't belive i just did that 
> 
> bye, i am gonna drown myself


End file.
